thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Courfeyrac
"I am already dead. And I find it a liberation. But perhaps it is simply a matter of perspective, or of time." :: ---Courfeyrac to Eponine Thenardier 'Courfeyrac i's District 11 Tribute from the same failed rebellion as Marius Pontmercy & Enjolras. Before The Games Courfeyrac was born in Southern France in 1807 and was the only son of a wealthy family. His family name was de Courfeyrac, the particle de indicating that the family was descended from nobility. As a teenager, in around 1823, he was sent to Paris to study at university, at which time he became closely acquainted with Enjolras and other revolutionary minded young men. Together, they formed Societé des les Amis de l'ABC, a pro-republican fraternity which sought to educate and elevate the common people of Paris. Courfeyrac was not an especially dedicated student, though he was quite astute. He preferred to educate himself on his own terms. It was during this time that he changed his name from de Courfeyrac to simply Courfeyrac. During this time he also developed a reputation as a ladies' man, having a rotating chain of mistresses. He also developed a refined sense of fashion all while ascribing to the political ideals of Enjolras and their republican friends. In around 1828 he became acquainted with a young baron, Marius Pontmercy. Despite their differing political opinions, the two became fast friends. Marius would later share Courfeyrac's room after abandoning his own dwelling. In June 1832, Les Amis participated in a doomed popular uprising following the death of a well known military leader. Barricades were erected, shots were fired, and ultimately, all the members of their fraternity (save Marius) were killed. That includes Courfeyrac. In the Games Upon arriving in the Capitol, Courfeyrac was reunited with his friends, Marius and Enjolras and found both of them to be changed men. He approved of Marius' marriage to Cosette , but he found himself baffled by Enjolras' attachment to Venus . He also met Eponine and did not immediately recognize her from the barricade. The two argued and parted on sour terms. He traveled to District 11 with his District mates soon after and shared the details of his death with Gabriel . He also met Cinderella and was immediately taken by her. Upon returning to the Capitol, he and Enjolras had a public argument while discussing the future and need for rebellion. He made his debut in Arena 09 and gathered supplies from the Cornucopia. Along with Marius and Cosette, he set up camp on the fourth floor of the museum. While distracted by Cinderella's feminine wiles, Marius and Cosette were killed. He also befriended Max Guevara during this Arena, and later when she came of age he would consider pursuing a romantic relationship with her. Courfeyrac gained notoriety during Arena 09 for setting the entire Arena on fire while running around shirtless. He was killed by decapitation by Justin Law on the final day of the Arena. Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *COURF CAN DO! Miscellaneous *His full name is Dominique Félicien de Courfeyrac. He dropped the particle de from his name because of it's aristocratic connotations. * He was engaged in a romantic relationship with fellow Tribute Cinderella from Arena 9 until the end of Arena 10, when she mysteriously disappeared. Category:District 11 Category:The Tributes of Arena 09 Category:The Tributes of Arena 10 Category:The Tributes of Arena 11 Category:The Tributes of Arena 12 Category:The Tributes of Arena 13